The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 is a 2012 American romantic horror fantasy film directed by Bill Condon. Constituting the second of a two-part adaptation of the novel, the film is the fifth and final installment in The Twilight Saga film series, following 2011's Breaking Dawn: Part 1. All three main cast members, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprise their roles, with Mackenzie Foy portraying Renesmee Cullen. Alongside Pattinson, Lautner, Stewart and Foy, the film also stars an ensemble cast including Billy Burke, Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser, Kellan Lutz, Nikki Reed, Jackson Rathbone, Ashley Greene, Michael Sheen, and Dakota Fanning. Plot Bella, who has just given birth, awakens from her human-to-vampire transformation and is introduced to her daughter Renesmee. The rest of the Cullens and Jacob stay nearby, and when Jacob acts possessively towards Renesmee, Bella learns he has imprinted on her, making her furious until Jacob explains what imprinting is. Meanwhile, Bella's father, Charlie, has been trying to contact the Cullens for updates on Bella's health. Carlisle comes to believe that they have to leave Forks, Washington to protect their identities - especially because of Charlie. Jacob, desperate not to lose Renesmee, visits Charlie and tell him that Bella is alive and well, but had to change in order to get better. Jacob also tells Charlie he doesn't live in the world he thinks he lives in, but says nothing about vampires. He then phases into his wolf form. Charlie then visits the Cullen house and meets Renesmee, believing she is a niece of Edward's whom Bella and Edward adopted. Afterward, the Cullens are able to stay in Forks. Several months pass with Carlisle monitoring Renesmee's rapid growth. On an outing in the woods, a bitter Irina sees Renesmee from a distance and assumes she's an immortal child without asking any questions. Immortal children were vampires who were changed in childhood, and because they could not be trained nor restrained, they destroyed entire villages. They were eventually executed, as were the parents who created them, and the creation of such children outlawed. Irina goes to the Volturi to report what she has seen. Alice sees the Volturi and Irina coming to kill the Cullens, and instructs the others to gather as many witnesses as they can to testify that Renesmee is not an immortal child. The Cullens begin to summon witnesses, such as the Denali family. One of the Denali, Eleazar, later discovers that Bella has a special ability: a powerful mental shield which had protected her from Edward's mind reading even when she was human, and which she is taught to extend to protect others from vampire powers. As some of their potential witnesses are attacked and prevented from supporting the Cullens, Carlisle and Edward realize they may have to fight the Volturi. Their witnesses ultimately agree to stand with them in battle, having realized the Volturi increased their Guard by falsely accusing covens of crimes, destroying them and then recruiting the vampires with gifts. The Volturi arrive prepared for battle, led by Aro, who is eager to obtain the gifted members of the Cullen coven as part of his Guard. Aro is allowed to touch Renesmee, and is convinced that she is not an immortal child. Irina is brought forth and takes full responsibility for her mistake, leading to her immediate death. Aro still insists that Renesmee may pose a risk in the future, validating his claim that battle is necessary. Before any violence, Alice shares with Aro her vision of the battle that is to come, during which both sides sustain heavy casualties, including Aro, who would also die. Aro believes her, giving Alice and Jasper an opportunity to reveal their witness, Nahuel (a half-mortal half-vampire just like Renesmee). The witness proves that he is not a threat, supporting the notion that Renesmee is not a threat. The Volturi unhappily leave, explaining that there will be no battle today. Back at the Cullen home, Alice glimpses the future, seeing Edward and Bella together with Jacob and a fully matured Renesmee also together. Edward reads Alice's mind and feels relieved that Renesmee has Jacob to protect her. Alone in the meadow, Bella pushes her mental shield away and finally allows Edward to see into her mind, showing him every moment she and Edward shared together and the two share a kiss after Bella telling Edward, "Nobody has ever loved anybody as much as I love you", and both Edward and Bella say they will love each other and be together forever. Cast * Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan * Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen * Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black * Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen * Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen * Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen * Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen * Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen * Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale * Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale * Maggie Grace as Irina * Michael Sheen as Aro * Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius * Dakota Fanning as Jane * Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus * Billy Burke as Charlie Swan * Casey LaBow as Kate * MyAnna Buring as Tanya * Lee Pace as Garrett * Christian Camargo as Eleazar * Mía Maestro as Carmen * Noel Fisher as Vladimir * Joe Anderson as Alistair * Cameron Bright as Alec * Angela Sarafyan as Tia * Rami Malek as Benjamin * Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater * Daniel Cudmore as Felix * Ty Olsson as Phil * Alex Meraz as Paul * Judith Shekoni as Zafrina * Charlie Bewley as Demetri * J. D. Pardo as Nahuel * Wendell Pierce as J. Jenks * Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater * Lateef Crowder as Santiago * Andrea Powell as Sasha * Toni Trucks as Mary * Andrea Gabriel as Kebi * Austin Naulty as Werewolf * Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call * Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley * Bronson Pelletier as Jared * Marisa Quinn as Huilen * Omar Metwally as Amun * Valorie Curry as Charlotte * Tracey Heggins as Senna * Marlane Barnes as Maggie * Guri Weinberg as Stefan * Erik Odom as Peter * Tyson Houseman as Quil Ateara * Gil Birmingham as Billy Black * Lisa Howard as Siobhan * Bill Tangradi as Randall * Patrick Brennan as Liam * Amadou Ly as Henri * Janelle Froehlich as Yvette * Masami Kosaka as Toshiro Cam Gigandet (James), Rachelle Lefevre, and Bryce Dallas Howard (Victoria), Edi Gathegi(Laurent), Jodelle Ferland (Bree Tanner), and various other actors from the previous films make cameos during the ending credits. Category:Vampire films Category:Werewolf films